


I [was] your ally everytime

by the_unstable_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of stuff is implied I do know that, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love?, ambiguous relationship?, denial of feelings???, enough to make your chest pang a lil bit maybe, i guess, inspired by call call call mv, it's pretty light tho, it's vape, jun vapes, maybe????, the lightest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unstable_one/pseuds/the_unstable_one
Summary: Unless you were part of his gang, you only spend amicable time with Wen Junhui when you wanted something from him, everyone knew that. That everyone included Minghao, no matter how it used to be in the past.





	I [was] your ally everytime

Minghao groaned as his phone rattled on the bedside table, vibrating insistently with a new text. He didn’t pick it up. He really couldn’t care if someone were dying right now, not with filtered sunlight trying to blind him through his eyelids and his ass feeling sore as all hell--

“You gonna pick that up?” someone asked, the lilting tones of mandarin a pleasant relief to follow the harsh clatter of metal on lacquered wood.

“It can wait,” Minghao muttered in their shared tongue, barely holding in a wince as he sat up. He grabbed the fluffy comforter and wrapped it around his bare shoulders, finally opening his eyes to look up at the elder Chinese man sitting on his bar stool across the room.

Junhui huffed in amusement, taking his vape pen from his mouth and blowing out a whole cloud of white from puckered lips. Minghao licked his own, remembering how those same lips had marked up a whole map of hickeys across his back and shoulders.

The room was totally different from last night, it always seems so in the day - like an entirely different world altogether. Junhui sat there, wearing only his jeans, and surrounded in a soothing, warm light shining through the window from the cresting sun instead of the harsh, neon lights of the stolen lights hung up all over the room. Even the lava lamps and blinking computers were shut off. The clouds of white smoke surrounding him made the scene even more ethereal, and Minghao felt his heart skip a beat.

Junhui’s next words effectively cut off his musings, the rose-gold filters shattering as the elder spoke, “So, that information on Seungcheol and his guys. What do you want to know?”

That’s right, Minghao was here on business. Junhui was a well-known information-broker, after all, sparing not one questionably obtained detail unless it was about his own gang. Minghao respected that, as did his own gang leader, Wonwoo.

It all came with a price, of course, Minghao’s sore lower half and the bruises on his skin a clear indicator of that.

“What do you know about their latest business?” the younger man finally spoke, shaking his head at the proffered vape pen Junhui held out, “We suspect that they’re deliberately encroaching on our territory with these so-called “investments.”

Junhui closed his eyes and tilted his head back as if to think, and Minghao averted his eyes from the sight. He really had no right, looking that good, that angelic; why did the light have to filter through the blinds so perfectly on him--

“They’ve invested in a new client,” Junhui stated, exhaling more smoke. Minghao is reminded of an awesome and magnificent dragon settled on a throne, one of legend that people consulted and sacrificed for, “Some girl gang has been bringing up trouble in the central city - they go by “Pristin” or something - and my guess is that Seungcheol's either showing off or expanding for backup…”

Junhui looked at him again and met his eyes, his playful smirk only amplified by the coy quirk of his brow, “and to take more land along the way, well, it’s just killing two birds with one stone, isn’t it?”

Minghao gave a small growl at the added speculation, ignoring how Junhui’s amused smirk only grew as he threw off the blankets and got up to search for his clothes, “Not on our fucking watch. Their rich asses have more than enough piles of gold to sit on already.”

Junhui finally set his pen down and stood, wrapping his arms around the younger man just as Minghao finished dressing. His hands found their way under his clothes and to his hips, gently massaging the sore muscle there. Minghao tried not to melt into his touch, just slightly leaning into it and giving a hum of thanks when the other biker pulled away. He ignored how he missed his touch immediately after it was gone.

“We should go out again soon,” Jun murmured with an innocent tilt of his head. Minghao scoffed, slipping his jacket on and feeling the familiar weight of the leather. It was cold from where it had been tossed carelessly to the floor last night.

He gave a dismissive grumble of a response, not looking at him, “I don’t need any more information right now. What you gave me tonight should be enough.”

“Not for a deal, I mean, just to hang out. A date, even, perhaps.”

If Minghao’s head turned almost too quickly to the other at the word “date,” it’s purely because of how obscene the man sounded right now. He swears.

Jun’s little smile was way too pretty to be fair. His whole face was way too pretty. Minghao should punch it off of him.

“Just like the old days, XiaoHao. We still haven’t found a truly authentic Chinese restaurant in Korea yet.”

Curse the stupid tones of the Mandarin language, it made Junhui almost sound like he was singing.

“Don’t call me that,” Minghao stated blandly, going to get his helmet from the living room. Thank god the other members of Junhui’s gang weren’t up yet, that meant no one was here to point out how red his face probably was right now.

Junhui stepped out of his bedroom to see the younger biker off as Minghao stalled at the door. The rest of the apartment was completely different from the golden, smoky haven they were just in. There were no other windows here, and the neon lights and glaring computers were on full blast through the dimness. Junhui and the others couldn’t afford a place that was any bigger or had more windows - such was life in the third district of Seoul.

Yet Minghao’s been here enough times to feel like a resident himself. At least, he used to.

“Bye, Minghao,” Junhui called softly, “The offer still stands, whenever you wanna take it up.”

Minghao gazed at him a moment before leaving, responding just like he always did after one of these deals because that’s all they were doing anymore - deals of sex, time, and information. He wondered if they could ever go back to when it was so much more than this.

But for now, it’s simply been - and probably will be for a while - just this,

“Bye, Junhui-gē. Thanks for the info.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional facts: Jun actually has a room set aside specifically for when people spend the night on a "deal," Minghao knows this. Minghao also knows he's only ever been inside Junhui's own bedroom for their specific transactions.
> 
> #####
> 
> OKAY SO  
> YES, I HAVE 36 FICS UP TO NOW.  
> YES, A MAJORITY OF THEM HAVE BEEN INCOMPLETE SINCE 2016-17.  
> YES, I AM SORRY, _UNBELIEVABLY _SO.__  
>  I just... haven't really found much more motivation to actually write them. Their plots are too loose-ended, and a few of them I'm actually really unhappy with. I might end up rewriting nearly all of the chaptered fics during this summer, hopefully I'll find time and motivation to do so. I don't know, I'm actually trying to get my life together this summer, getting a job and a driver's license and looking into college and stuff, along with trying to pursue my own personal interests that aren't fic writing.  
> All of which I can't find much motivation for...  
> It's hard, and I know I can do better, but I just can't bring myself to do it a majority of the time. I'm sorry.
> 
> So, hopefully, with my first Seventeen fic (and maybe series), I can try to turn a new page on that and actually get stuff done. I loved the Call Call Call mv, that whole universe has so much potential! The members' interactions! The settings!! The aesthetics!!! It's really a great mv I recommend it to both Carats and Armys 10/10 would watch again
> 
> On a separate note who else is dying over LY: Tear? Because I'm a slut for Anpanman (potential fic ideas may also be rising for that one ( ͡° ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ʖ ͡°) )
> 
>  
> 
> One last note! Here's a fic recommendation:
> 
> [Love and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480216/chapters/28407336) by Etna - a Jinkook fic where private chef Seokjin finds himself a panicked gay for rich employer's son Jungkook and Hobi is a bit of a sugar baby for lonely rich wives
> 
> Alright! Drop your thoughts in the comments please!


End file.
